Guardsman: Memory Of A Desolate World
by Spyzee
Summary: A single guardsman, A dying planet, a lonely adventure to get home. Join Clarence as he tries to get off Lepernivan IX with his life intact. All he has to do is destroy a chaos AA position. not too hard right? But what lurks in the thick fog, what causes this unwavering sense of dread and insurmountable damnation? And what will a single Guardsman do to stop these treacherous odds?


**NOTICE:** _This is my very first attempt at a fan-fiction of any kind, A serious one anyways. War-hammer is a universe with much depth, and While I will try to not make any unlikely scenarios occur throughout the story, like I said it's my first fan-fiction so expect the character to have many Mary sue-esque moments, I will appreciate any and all criticism that is supported with explanations. And Honestly even if you don't like something without reason go ahead and say it. It's all about writing something enticing after all. With that said prepare for a very unrealistic Guardsman adventure through a scarcely populated planet left to ruin after a great war! Leperinvan XI (Cringe name I know I'm sorry.)_

**_Chapter1 Awake_ning:**

* * *

The violent torrential downpour was soothing, for but a moment Clarence thought he was home, back on the farm with his betrothed. However, opening his eyes blinded him with harsh reality, He lay prone on the ravaged earth, a debilitating pain in his chest causing him to lay there moments longer. His raspy breathes were drowned out by distant artillery-fire Which beckoned him to rise to his feet, Clarence had work to do. He winced in pain as he begrudgingly stood on his legs, spotting the Corpse littered trench he groaned as he began to search the bodies for equipment, patching his wounds with a filthy roll of gauze and bandages found on what remained of the once valiant Company commander, Clarence also resorted to procuring some high-grade painkillers. He sighed relieved as the pain started fleeting and he closed his eyes just a minute more.

"This damn planet. It'll be my end, I know it." He proclaimed standing upright and leaping over the top lasgun primed for unexpected company. From the first moments he arrived here there had been a constant feeling of dread hanging over his entire unit causing a cascading effect on the morale of the troop, now they were all dead. Clarence felt the purest form of fear as he trudged deeper into the heart of the blood strewn battlefield. Tanks lay abandoned and craters lined the landscape furthermore was the lack of bodies as he continued onwards, one word flashed into his mind at the lack of cadavers _"Chaos. "_The poor wretches had likely been stripped apart as trophies or sacrifices to an antediluvian power.

Two months...

That wasn't how long he was meant to be here on Leperinvan IX. The world he had seen was grey and dying, abandoned camps and bodies strewn across the littered Geoscape. With an eerie thin fog and rainfall that never ceased. Thanks to the war whatever this planet may have been was gone, the land was shell-shocked and dead acclaiming nothing but large craters filled with muddy water and half eaten cadavers. The place was sickening and by the emperor That stench!

Clarence sighed he had no idea where he was going in the damn fog, and ever worse for wear was his malfunctioning Vox-pad, it was on the fritz and couldn't be relied upon. With no use for it Clarence tossed the tech scrap aside relying on instinct alone...

His instincts told him to get down! Clarence scanned the horizon, something felt wrong. He got down into the crater next to a rotting comrade, he held his breath the bodies fermented smell made him queasy. Then he heard clicking, a distinct clicking it sounded human, he carefully peered over the ridge. There faintly visible in the distance stood two figures, unmistakably Chaos cultists. _"Alright... the emperor protects! "_Clarence readied his lasgun and aimed it at the closer of the two as they walked, he focused in and pulled the trigger. The two targets snapped to attention and traced the shot right back to his crater. They bellowed out in joy at the sight of a fresh kill. Clarence mentally panicked seeing the shot went wide! He prepared to fire again when he heard a thud next to him and spotted a grenade.

The explosion made his ears ring as he ran from the embellishment in the earth, the shock-wave sent him sprawling backwards. He groaned when his heavy armor sunk into the mud making it hard to get up. The two Cultists laughed as they encroached upon his position. He needed to act fast, he reckoned he could take one out with a well-placed shot. He aimed once more, focusing intensely and ignoring his racing heart. Whether it was luck or a sign that the emperor hadn't abandoned him the shot rang true and a shrill wail was heard as one of the two cultists fell to his knees clawing at his abdomen which had been seared by the hot laser. The other cultist closed distance as he celebrated though, he struck Clarence in the back with the hilt of his chain sword disorientating him before grabbing his throat and lifting him into the air _"Let me hear you cry for your emperor imperial dog! "_the cultist sneered his yellow cracked teeth forming a grotesque grin.

Clarence kicked his legs, attempting to free himself from its grasp whatever way he could. The cultists grip was crushing his trachea, his vision became blurred and he felt dizzy as he tried to pry away the fiend's arm. Clarence saw only one option and it was not a very desirable one. The cultists chain sword was in hand and revved up. Clarence gave one last desperate punt and bellowed out in pain as the teeth of the blade ripped through his boot, the pain was unimaginable but the cultist let go and screamed as the sword was sent back into his own chest by the kick. Clarence reeled in pain but watched as the enemy fell before him. Clarence gave praise, had the cultist had any form of intellect that engagement would've resolved in the loss of his life.

Clarence bandaged his foot and grabbed his filthy lasgun off the foul ground once more._ "The emperor is truly with me. Perhaps I will still see my dearest before I meet my end."_ He gave one last look back at his slain assailants before limping off, one objective in mind. **Disable that artillery station!**

* * *

\- I hope you guys Enjoyed my first little snippet. I do intend to continue this story as it is both a skill builder and a fun use of time. LEt me know in the review section what you liked or didn't like, or what you noticed I might improve on, Hope you had a good read and I hope you have a good night! 

~Cheers

Spyzee.


End file.
